


Let me be your religion

by MistDream23



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Confused Steve Rogers, Constent always, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Hamilton references bc yes, It'll be mature when we approach the end, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Protective Sam Wilson, Sam is the personal counselor of the two seniors, Steve/Sam Established Relationship - Freeform, between CA:WS and CA:CW, slightly AU at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistDream23/pseuds/MistDream23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unresponsive Bucky appears at Sam's door when Steve is about to spend the week with him, and Sam decides to start from the beginning - some breakfast and coffee, and a roof over Barnes' head.<br/>What Steve and Bucky don't expect is how well Sam fits among them - metaphorically and literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me be your religion

_I never thought that you and I would ever meet again_  
I mourn the loss of you sometimes and pray for peace within  
The word "distraught" cannot describe how my heart has been  
But where do we begin now that you’re back from the dead?  
Where do we begin now that you’re back from the dead?  
Where do we begin now that you’re back from the dead?

 - Back from the dead, Skyalr Grey

 

 

Sam didn’t know if he should apologize, but the last thing he had expected in the morning had been the winter soldier in raggedy clothes sitting outside the door of his apartment. He probably had been following Steve for days or weeks, but he had chosen to show up when the blond and he had agreed to spend a week together.

Glad that he always had eggs and milk for a battalion, he made some breakfast as Steve and Barnes silently sat in the living room. Not a word in the ten minutes that Sam had been in his little yet cozy kitchen making some scrambled eggs and coffee for the three of them.

What he wasn’t expecting was Steve’s expression – completely blank. It was clear the presence of Barnes was triggering a thousand different memories, and probably more pain than joy, but the blond didn’t seem to be able to snap out of it. Not alone.

“Barnes, do you want milk with your coffee?” he asked as he put down the plates on the table, looking at the sullen soldier.

Barnes nodded.

“And sugar? If you don’t wanna speak to me, I’ll count each nod as one sugar cube.”

Barnes nodded once.

“A little bit of everything then.” Sam smiled, and came back with Barnes’ and Steve’s coffee, who usually had it black with two sugars.

Sam gave them some space when having breakfast, and as soon as they all finished Steve offered to take the plates back and do the dishes. Sam only sighed and didn’t push him.

“You know, if by any chance you’re injured or something hurts we have meds and a first aid kit which doesn’t look that much of first aid but a little nursery station.”

Barnes just looked at him, without even blinking.

“Oh, and my name is Sam, Sam Wilson. I don’t think I never introduced myself. Can I call you Barnes?”

One nod.

“Good. I’m gonna check on the big guy, just wait here.” He smiled, feeling Barnes’ eyes on himself all the way to the kitchenette.

 

“Ste-“

“Sam, I-“

They both laugh, just a little, smiling at each other. “Go ahead, man.” Sam offered.

“I… don’t know what to do. I’ve been looking for him since when he got me out of the river and now just appears on your door? I… I still have some problems dealing with the fact that he’s back. I’m so, so glad he’s back, but Sam I don’t know how much of Bucky is in him. I think he hardly knows who I am and…” he stopped, and sighed.

“Steve, look at me. You need time and he needs time, but if he’s here is because he wants help, and he wants you to help. And I’m fairly sure he came here when he knew you’d be here because he has seen you trust me, which means he still trusts you.”

Steve looked at him, left the mug he was drying on the table and hugged Sam.

“I didn’t want to put you in this position, it’s not fair for you.”

Sam pulled back and looked at Steve, smiling broadly.

“I chose to put myself in this position the moment I offered you help. I’m in for everything you need, and now, everything Barnes needs.”

“But… where are we gonna start?”

“From the start, I suppose. I’m glad I picked a place with a guest’s room.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first Steve/Bucky/Sam fic, and I hope you liked it ;)  
> Chapters will be short but intense, and prepare yourself for equal doses of fluff, angst and some spicy content in the end :)


End file.
